In my U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,349, issued Nov. 29, l921, entitled "Desk-Pad", there is disclosed a desk pad construction which comprises a base having an inclined upper face upon which sheets of paper are supported. The sheets are divided into sections, and are clamped onto the base by a holding piece positioned along one margin of the sheets. One of the objects of the invention disclosed in the patent was to provide a desk pad which would eliminate the need to rewrite notes or memorandum each day concerning matters of unfinished business.